There have been many uses for hats through the years as a hat often serves a dual purpose of providing protection from the elements and providing a fashionable accessory to a person's attire.
Recently, affordable ball caps have been widely adapted as they also provide a team, brand, or product insignia and therefore signal sports fan allegiance, brand allegiance, or product awareness. Users of a ball cap also utilize the positioning of a cap as a means of self expression. The way in which a cap is positioned on a wearers head in addition to the particular insignia and style of hat chosen by the wearer is an effective way to engage in the expression of style.
A ball cap is also functional and effective in blocking the sun from a wearer's eyes. However, there are many situations where a user desires a cap to be adjustable in configuration both for style and for function. There have been many improvements on the basic hat design.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,667 discloses a flip cap that intermittently displays an informative or advertising message through the use of a hinged bill cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,211 discloses a hat with an interior track member that allows the brim to be horizontally rotated around the crown of the hat to various positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,534 also discloses an interior channel for slidable positioning of one or more hat brims around the crown.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,772 also discloses a hat brim that can be rotated about the crown.
None of the foregoing patents provide a hat with a brim that can be re-positioned vertically about the crown of the hat.